


The luckiest son of a bitch in the universe

by NoMoreBeer4U



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreBeer4U/pseuds/NoMoreBeer4U
Summary: Jack wakes up to the most beautiful view.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	The luckiest son of a bitch in the universe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own them... oh, but I wish, I wish...!
> 
> This work is the companion of "The most fortunate geek of all galaxies", but it also works as a standalone.

The pressure on my bladder pulls me out of my sleep. For a brief moment I consider going to the bathroom to relieve myself, but the view in front of my drowsy eyes stops me. My lover is embedded in my side, sound asleep. His head is resting on my chest, his arm encircling my waist, his long, muscular leg hooked around my thigh, his morning erection pressing against my hip. Yep, I'm wrapped by 180 pounds of a naked archaeologist, and it feels really, really good.

I try not to move an inch. If I do, he's going to wake up, and it’s not an option. After several hectic weeks at the mountain, God knows he needs the rest. We're not in a hurry. We have four days of downtime, so I will let him sleep all the time he needs. I won’t wake him up for something so trivial such as emptying my bladder.

I look at the watch on my nightstand. It’s past eight. A ray of sun filters through the curtain and lands on his face. He stirs slightly and for a second I think he’s going to wake up, but he just smiles, sighs something that sounds a lot like my name, tightens the grip on my middle, and continues sleeping peacefully. I grin at the proof that he’s dreaming of me. The expression of contentment in his face has nothing to do with the grimace he wore a few hours ago when the first nightmare struck. I'm exulted by the fact that it’s me who is drawing such expression of happiness on his beautiful features.

I tilt my head so I can look at him better. Almost half of his face is buried in my chest, but I still can have a good sight. I can feel my heart swelling at the view, not to mention other parts of my anatomy. His disheveled hair sends spikes to all directions. It's been weeks since his last haircut. I rake the longest locks with my fingers. It’s soft like silk. Too bad he cut his long hair years ago. I loved to ruffle that sandy mane.

I go on with my visual exploration. Not only is he the smartest, strongest, most passionate, gentle, compassionate soul I've ever met, but he also comes with the most beautiful wrapping.

Thick expressive eyebrows frame smooth eyelids edged by endless eyelashes that rest still over his cheekbones. I hold my breath as they flutter momentarily, and I relax when they lie still again. My eyes travel along the length of his delicate nose, and I feel reassured by the sound of the air that travels in and out of his nostrils, giving life to his precious heart. My gaze continues traveling down the beloved face. Full, red, parted lips show a glimpse of his chipped tooth. I have to appeal to all my military training for not to launch to his mouth like a rocket out of control and start devouring it like crazy. I will, later, as soon as he wakes up. And then I will make love to him, slow and tender. After all, we don’t have any specific plan for today. We could well spend the entire time kissing and making love like bunnies. I know many people would use the expression fucking, but it’s never been about fucking with him. It has always been about making love, gentle or rough, depending on our emotional state at the moment. Today I'm in the mood for gentle.

I stop for a moment to admire his firm jaw before I continue my visual journey toward his neck and upper body. Broad shoulders open the way to his smooth chest, flat stomach, and narrow hips. He has the perfect proportion of muscle, not too buff, not too slender. Below the small of his back, his perfectly rounded ass leads the way to long, powerful legs. Even if I'm a couple of inches taller than him, our legs are the same length. My eyes move to the arm that rests over my middle. The result of his working out sessions is even more clear there. My mouth waters as I trace an imaginary line from his shoulder to his wrist. His beautiful hands are the icing on the cake. I love to see those long, slender fingers exploring gently the mysteries of his beloved artifacts, tracing the imprints of an engraved wall, drawing patterns on my skin… or like right now, digging in my ribs.

He stirs slightly, and I bring my attention back to his face. His eyelashes flutter again, and this time I'm rewarded with a thin line of bright azure. He struggles to open his eyes wider. The ray of sun that bathes them enhances the color spectacularly. He has the most incredible, bluest eyes I’ve ever seen, exquisite and dazzling like two precious sapphires. Their expressiveness is a direct window to his soul. They take my breath away. His sight focuses and we hold each other’s gazes. His lips curve upwards. If there’s something comparable to the stunning beauty of his eyes, it’s his smile.

“Jack…” he whispers as he snuggles closer against my body.

There is so much love in the way he says my name, so much passion in the expression of those eyes, that my heart expands and my soul fills with joy. How such a formidable man can be in love with such a grouchy, badass, old, scarred warhorse is beyond my comprehension. But he does, and I'm going to enjoy every second. I drag him upwards and I capture his lips in a gentle kiss.

“Mmm… love you…” he purrs against my lips.

Those simple words rocket my arousal and I launch a full-scale tongue attack. A recital of moans fills the room. We pull away when our lungs protest for the lack of air. His cheeks are flushed, his lips swollen, his pupils dilated with lust and passion. It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.

I could spend my entire life doing nothing more than watching him because he’s my most precious treasure. I love him with all my heart and soul, and every time I realize that he loves me with equal passion, I can’t help but thinking that I'm the luckiest son of a bitch in the entire Universe.

**The end**


End file.
